Releasing the Beast
by Kuronohime
Summary: Raimuiro Senkitan  Sentarou snaps. Ecchiness ensues. SentarouMomen


Releasing the beast  
by Kuronohime

All characters © Soft Garage and other respective owners

----------------

--------------------------

----------------

AN: I watched this anime mainly because it was rated for mature audience (I expected because of sex, how else) and finally there was a delicious scene in the 11th episode were Sentarou loses his calm and attacks Momen ready for naughty naughty. I had my freshly made popcorn in a bowl and comfy pajamas on all set up for the ecchiness. Imagine my disappointment when that whimpy Sentarou didn't lift a finger when he had a semi-naked girl all fired up for some action (as I was). Soooooo, because all is possible in the perverse world of facfiction - I MADE HIM DO IT! And what a long-ass lemon it turned out to be. O.o

-----------------

Back at Sentarou's room.

"Dozo, Onii-chan!" Momen said as she placed down the cup of tea she had previously made for him. Sentarou sat next to his desk and smiled at her tentatively: "Thank you."

He looked at her petite form which stood in front of him, suddenly finding her child-like bright smile and enthusiasm very amusing. Unable to help himself, he laughed out loud. Momen's eyes widened in wonder and she asked confusedly: "Why are you laughing?"

She then blushed and pointed her face. "Could it be that I have crumbles on my face left from dinner?"

Panicking from embarrassment, she began waving her hands and stuttering apologies while raising a tray in front of her face to cover her crimson cheeks. "Oh no! I'm such a klutz!"

Sentarou only kept smiling and spoke in a light-hearted tone. "Not at all. It's thanks to your smile that we are able to be in this bright atmosphere while a decisive battle is at hand. But it must be really frightening for you too?"

Momen shook her head: "I'm not scared," she replied in a soft voice, "because I have you, Onii-chan."

Sentarou stared at her emerald eyes which held deep and genuine affection for him. For a moment, their eyes locked on to each other and he was short of any words. A nervous laugh from him finally broke the spell. "Aah, that makes me blush…"

Without a warning, his words were cut off by a crushing feeling in his chest and the cup of tea fell from his hands to the floor. Momen lowered the tray from her face and bent down closer to Sentarou who had collapsed in his seat. "Onii-chan! What is it? Your face is all red," she remarked while frowning in worry.

Sentarou felt a hot rush flaring trough his body with such intensity that left him breathless. '_What is this? My body is hot again…'_

"Onii-chan," Momen's soft voice called him. He raised his eyes to meet once again those vibrant green orbs looking at him at loss. "Mo-Momen-kun…" he grunted heatedly with shaky voice. In a blink of an eye, he thought that the girl he saw in front of him was not Momen, but his beautiful Sophia. All reason abandoned him as he grabbed a hold on her shoulders and forced her on the bed which was right behind were she stood. Demonic lust poisoned his blood with desire so fiery that it made him harden beyond anything he had ever experienced. Animalistic grin surfaced on his face as he imagined several ways of how to rut her into oblivion. Yet a helpless whimper escaping from her lips brought him back to reality.

"Momen-kun!" he gasped in horror realizing what he was about to do. He loosened his hold on her shoulders and stood back up holding his dazzled head in his hands. He stumbled back and leaned against his desk turning his back at her. Momen sat up and rose from the bed, her short red hair mussed, heart beating loudly in her chest and utter confusion evident on her features. Why? She wanted to know, but the only thing she could do was to call for him. "Onii-chan?"

"Get out from this room. Hurry!" he desperately yelled at her. She looked at his shivering figure and determinedly pressed her hands against her chest. "That I can't do… Onii-chan is suffering so much."

"Hur… ry… go… My body is weird, if you don't leave, I might…" he managed to stutter by forcing every word out from his mouth. "But!" she argued.

"I want to… fuck someone" he moaned with a strained voice trying desperately not to attack her and finish what he had intended to do earlier. She gasped in shock. "What are you doing!? Go already!" he urged her and turned around. Only to find that she had stripped out of her purple little dress, which pooled abandoned around her feet, and was clad simply in her undergarments. His eyes glided over her shapely cream-coloured legs, pink panties with a tiny bow tie in them, flat stomach, round and firm breasts covered in a matching pink bra… It made his aching member jump at the sight.

"Onii-chan, please take my body then," she pleaded with those ingenuous eyes of her which still gazed at him affectionately. He swallowed painfully and tripped over his tongue: "What on Earth…?"

"Because it seems to be so painful for you. If it'll help to relieve your pain, then hurry…" she whispered and took couple steps forward - closing the distance between them. With the final effort to refuse her, he closed his eyes and by raising his hands to his face he tried to hide the desirable vision from his treacherous eyes that more than eagerly wanted to drink every sight of her tempting innocence that stood in front of him. All the while attempting desperately to come up with reasons not to… "No! You are an important…" he began but was cut off by the tiny voice of the girl. "To tell you the truth, I was… supposed to become a woman who deals with men in the red-light district… That is how it was meant to happen, unless the district, that I was sold to, caught on fire."

Her pained eyes lifted from the floor and there was new fervour in her words. "That's why it's okay! For onii-chan's sake I can…" she did not finish, but made her point clear by rushing in his arms. The strings of his determination snapped one by one. Crushed by her soft breasts pressing against him. Shattered by the smell of her inviting female scent that made breathing nearly impossible. He could not fight his urges no longer, damned be his reason.

"God… Forgive me," the broken man cried softly and pulled her tightly against himself.

He laid her back on the bed and slid his own body on top of hers. His mouth latched itself on her neck and suckled her pearly skin leaving behind a trail of wet and reddish love bites.

"Onii-chan," Momen sighed in contentment as his hands wondered on her woman child body which had blossomed only so short ago. She was still very unfamiliar with her own body and newfound sexuality. Never had she even pleasured herself; so even if his touches felt somewhat strange to her, she began feeling a constant burning in her lower stomach and the more he kissed and caressed her, the more intense the burning grew.

Sentarou had little left of his remaining control and by every of her moans and little mewls, it slipped still further away from his grasp. The pain in his groin was nearing the point of being unbearable and he tried to ease it by rubbing the swelling in his pants against Momen's lower regions. She shivered, moaned - called out for him in words as well as in actions.

Sentarou rolled on his back placing Momen to a riding position above his hips. The shoulder straps of her bras glided down her arms baring small patches of her skin to his blazing gaze. The treat in front of him was begging to be unwrapped, so Sentarou's hands wandered up her back to unclasp her upper undergarment. After a while of heated fumbling and silent cussing, the piece of clothing fell off. In all their naked glory, there laid two petite soft mounds of creamy goodness with delicious cherry peaks. Momen unconsciously lifted her arms to her chest for coverage, but the firm hands of Sentarou pried them down with gentle force. She was more than aware of her state of clothing and its effect on the rigidness which insistently poked her bottom. All the while it scared the young girl, it also excited her.

"You are so gorgeous," a hoarse and deep voice came out of the man's throat. Momen looked his dark eyes that glistened with unspoken emotions. For the first time she truly felt beautiful and appreciated and it made her fuzzy and soft inside. Warm smile tugged her lips upwards and with confidence she trailed her hands along his torso - marvelling his muscular sculpture - to his strong neck, masculine jawbone and stopped its path on his cheek. She bent over and tenderly whispered in his ear: "Onii-chan might not want to break these." Slender fingers seized the black handles before pulling his glasses off of his face and placing them next to the bed.

After having his spectacles removed, Sentarou realized that he was a bit overdressed for the occasion and began easing off his shirt, and with the aid of Momen, his upper body was greeted with the hotness of her touches as well as the sultry heaviness of the air. After all his room was small and with no air-conditioning it wasn't for long until both of them started sweating from the heat. Small glistening pearls rolled down on Momen's temples as she was once again crushed under Sentarou's scorching body as they had switched positions. She noticed the subtle change in his touch from gentle to more aggressive and haste. He was growing more and more impatient in his urge to ease the throbbing ache in his engorged rod.

His hands found their way to the elastic of her underwear the while his mouth was eagerly feeding on her small bosom. His tongue slithered around her taunt nipples to soothe the swelling he had caused with his fervent suckling and nibbling. Calloused fingers circled around the edges of the remaining cloth until he grew tired of playing and simply ripped the last obstacle away from her with such ease as if it was made from brittle paper. Momen bit her lip as she felt hot waves rushing through her abdomen, along her spine and probably all the way to her cheeks to taint them with blush. His mouth was latched against her skin, but she could still feel his victorious smile when his fingers found their way to her most intimate place. _Wet._

Sentarou forced his knee between her thighs and forced her legs open. Then he nested there, pushing his pelvis against hers. Slowly rubbing her center in small circles with his hardness that stressed against the fabric of his pants. Absorbing her wetness and content with her body's respond for his ministrations, he was encouraged to go on. Not bothering to even completely rid off his pants, he merely settled for unbuckling them and pulling them down just enough to free his aching member from its tight bindings in his haste to take her.

He could have held her close, whispered precious endearments to her ear and kissed her fears away, but seeing her frightened eyes and feeling her trembling arms around him, made it just that much sweeter. He was dominant; he had all the power over her. Even if she was to change her mind and beg him to stop, he would do no such thing. He would rut her all the more without mercy. With one sharp plunge, he was inside her. A sharp cry erupted from her lips as tears trickled down her flushed cheeks. Sentarou's body gave away and collapsed against hers and they both shivered - Momen with fear and pain while Sentarou with pleasure and excitement. He barely endured her tightness which was increased by her tension. Feeling squirts of precum erupting from his erection, he came to a complete halt. He was only able to grunt and moan to the crook of her neck: "Fuck… you feel so incredibly good… Ah! God!"

He knew for sure that he'd come the second he'd move, so he gave his body the time to get used to the feeling of her while she began to relax a bit. His low murmurs and hungry kisses against her neck made her feel better and gradually she started getting accustomed to the invasion inside her. After the initial shock for both of them wore off, he experimentally thrusted his hips forward making Momen struggle for breath. Upon hearing her helpless gasps, he pushed deeper and continued to abuse her virgin body with merciless pounds. Momen cried out for him: "Onii-chan… Onegai, mou yada yo!"

All her pleads for him to stop or slow down only resulted in the opposite. It actually felt like he was raping her. The though made him quiver. For after a while Momen had stopped crying and was only panting now. Despite of the pain, it was getting to her. Naughty girl, she was actually enjoying herself. Sentarou smiled confidently and moved his hand away from her breast where it had been squeezing and stroking her soft flesh. Instead he pulled it down and with his fingers he added pressure to the small pearl of pleasure located just above her entrance. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger until he heard her cries again. But this time the tone was different. He kept plummeting inside her all the while tormenting the little bean with squeezes. It didn't take long before she called out for him, clawing his back, clamping her thighs around his hips and arching her body off the mattress. She didn't know what happened, but it felt like a lightning had discharged from inside her. It shook her to the core, burned her inside out leaving her breathless.

Sentarou felt her convulsions on his member, but before getting off; he pulled his shaft out of her and scrambled onto his knees on the bed. She laid in front of him and stared at him with big glazed eyes, her swollen lips parted as she panted lightly, her bosom heaving in rhythm of her pants while her arms laid on her sides, leaving everything exposed for his view. He greedily devoured the dissolute display with his eyes while his hand gripped his penis and began bumping. His gaze wondered from the red love bites on her neck and breasts all the way down to her womanhood which leaked with her love juices, virgin blood and his semen. His touches were evident on every part of her violated body. He bumped fanatically for his release and it took not long till white spurts of semen erupted from him and landed on Momen's breasts, stomach and thighs. In exhaustion his head slumped down, bangs of brown hair covering his expression, and for a moment he just knelt there catching his breath while Momen remained in her previous position paralyzed.

From under the strands of hair, he examined her body. The bloody stains on the bed, dried tears on her cheeks and his white cum that coated most of her body. "Do you… hate me now?" he enquired in a broken voice in a moment of clarity.

_What have I__ done?_

Momen looked up at him. Compassionately. "Onii-chan… Daisuki." She whispered before the light in her eyes dimmed and she passed out. Despite everything. She still…

He sank down against her unconscious form. Spent.

He couldn't help the regret and shame that followed his actions. In his weakness he had not only brought himself down, but also robbed her of her innocence and possibly even impregnated her. After all she was still nothing more than a child! May it be that she had shed blood in battles and felt the touch of a man. It changed nothing.

He felt sickened and repulsed by this cursed lust because, God forbid, it still lingered in him. Even the faintest memory of their lovemaking made him burn and want more of her. It wasn't something high and noble as love. It was simply her unconditional affection and submission to him. Only for him. It was empowering and arousing… To have complete control over someone who obeyed him in everything; looked up to him even when he had tarnished their purity. Always coming back wanting for more, willing to fulfil even the most perverse desire of his. She was like a pet. A slave. And she had awoken the horrid beast inside him. For he knew that when she would wake up, he'd take her again. And again. In fact, he had already hardened ready for her, dripping with his own essence in excitement.

And for that, he immensely hated himself.

Fin.

-

-

-

-

-

Whoa, damn, it got angsty at the end. I wonder what the hell happened.. Ah well, thank you for reading! And remember - we authors live on reviews and faves!


End file.
